Fighting a Useless Fight
by amorvacio22
Summary: new chapter check it out! reviews are always welcomed! please and thankyou
1. Chapter 1

**This Title will be: Fighting a Useless Fight**

Looking up at the gray sky as rain drops hit my face and slowly blur my vision. I lay lifeless, because at this moment I am lifeless, at this moment it is just the land, the water, and my thoughts. Nothing else matters. I am completely calm and serene..."SPENCER MARIE CARLIN?!" ugh looks like I spoke to soon.

Well, if you haven't already noticed my name is spencer carlin, I'm 17 years old, and I'm a senior at king high, I have a younger sister who is probably the smartest 8 year old you will ever see, yet the most dramatic, and a younger brother Kace who is your average 4 year old boy...crazy but the closest person to me. I'm pretty much your normal outsider, you know the girl that keeps to herself and nobody realizes she actually has a life, which I do, I'm not lifeless I'm just unknown. I love sports, and music, kayla always tells me i should try out for stuff, but i never do, always to busy i guess. oh yea i forgot Kyla is my best friend we've known each other since well, forever and she's the only one who understands me. i lived here in LA for all my life, but to many people I'm the "new kid on the block" why? because i am never noticed...I'm practically invisible...but it doesn't bother me..well not anymore.…

"SPENCER!" my mom screams again

"what"...she looks at me with that 'what did you just say' look..i quickly change my answer

"um i mean yes mother dear"...i say with a big smile

"Don't be rude, get inside! Me and your father are leaving and you have to watch the kids until we get back"....I walk into the house and watch my dad help my mom with her coat.…

"Don't wait up for us...erm bye" my mothers taps me on the shoulder and walks out the door followed by my father who doesn't even look at me nor says a word....Wow so affectionate...after I dry off I change into my pjs and flop on the couch where my brother and sister are..its been about an hour and if spongebob laughs one more time..I think l'll kill myself. So since I kind of enjoy living I decided to leave the munchkins alone with that ugly yellow annoying sponge and call kayla up to see if she wants to come over for a bit....…

_"Hello?"..._

_"hey Ky."_

_"Oh hey spence what sup?!"_

_"Ugh nothing just home wit the kids like usual really bored..u want to come over?"_

_"Um I'm not sure spence..that means I would have to get up"...is she serious?..of corse she is...its Kyla...._

_"Kyla you live three houses down".._

_"yes and that means i would have to walk in the rain! and then i could get wet and once i get wet I'm going_

_to be cold and get pneumonia and die in the hospital and then you will forever live with the guilt..." i giggle at her craziness_

_"i think i could manage"_

_"That would be false, you know you need me!"_

_"yeaYou whatever but since I don't want to be the cause of your terrible death I guess I'll just have to eat all of this large cheese pizza and watch transformers 1 and 2 all by myself....…"_

_"You mean the one with Shia Labouf!! the hottest hottie of the whole damn hottie world?!"_

_"um yea that would be the one..."_

".....*silence*...."

_"Kyla?....hellllooo?"_

"did she hang up on me?" right as I'm wondering why she hung up i hear thunderous banging coming from the hallway

And notice someone is knocking on the door, I go to open it and the next thing I saw was a brunette running past me into the kitchen.…

"um Kyla"..

"where's the pizza?"...

"oh well um..what had happened was..."

"You didn't order it yet did you?" oh boy iv seen that look before..i knew I only had two choices, run or cower in fear...well I chose to run.…

"Get back here you lying twit!"...did she just call me a twit?....

next thing i know I'm on the ground being tickled...

"OK! Ok I give up!"...

"Your lucky I love you! Now go order my pizza!"....

After eating the pizza and putting the kids to bed I put in transformers .…and we both flopped on the couch..

these are the times i love just my best friend and i hanging out, no worries...oh my gosh..its at the part where megan fox is

checkin the engine and her shirt is all up and oh my great aunt bertha i could just imagine her on top of me as she...

"i know u want me you know i want cha"...

the sudden tune pulls me away from my thoughts as i look over to Kyla with an amused look on my face.…

"what that song is the best"...

"Oh gosh just pick up you phone ky"....

"jeez so pushy...hello..oh hey...yea...no just here with spencer...yea...auk...cool...yea see you tomorrow" hmmm I\I wonder who that was?

"hey spence can i sleep over..i got to do something tomorrow and it would just be closer if i leave from here tomorrow"...

"um yea of course, what exactly to you need to do?" ......her eyes get big...oh boy what's going on

"oh...um nothing just pick someone up...and you hang and what not"...I eye her suspiciously...but just decide to drop it because I am tired.…

."Ok whatever you say Kyla".... I'll ask her tomorrow..

**unknown POV:**

"ladies and gentlemen we will now start boarding the flight to Los Angeles, California...." ugh why do those ladies have such annoying voices...

"First class will board first..." hey thats me....

i slowly make my way to the ticket lady and then board on the plane not really looking forward to the long flight i sit down

in my comfortable chair and lay my head back as my eyes start drifting off to sleep

"Speak slowly my heart is learning teach me heartache stop this burning...."

Oh crap I thought I put that on silent....

new text message from Kyla

_"can't wait to see u! luv u sis! =)"_

i smile_ "me too ky:)" _i reply

she said she was staying at this girl named

Spencer's house..why does that name sound so familiar?

spencer....…spencer?...

"ladies and gentlemen flight to Los Angeles, California will be lifting off in a very short period of time so please buckle up and secure all items"

oh well...i guess I'll find out...but right now I'm just going to rest..

**kyla POV:**

goodness spencer has been bombing me with questions ever since my sister called...

I'm glad she finally stopped though...I mean I hate lying to her but I can't tell her who I'm meeting with..

i think she would die then come back to life and kill me if she knew my sister was who i

Was picking up tomorrow....But its been almost 2 years now...shouldn't she be over it?....

i guess i just have to wait it out....…but i have a feeling there going to be a whole lot of ugly tomorrow...

**2nd Story Idea**

**This title will be: Ohio Newbie....…**

**Ashley POV**

"ugh steph not now" i whined as she kept biting and sucking my neck

don't get me wrong it's not like i don't enjoy when she does this....its just this really isn't the time

i mean right now she is being a complete turn off...

"you know you want this baby"

"the only thing i want right now is for you to get off me"

"ugh why do you have to be like that"

"i am not being like anything steph, i just got out of a soccer game, I'm sweaty, sore and tired, the last

thing i want to do right now is you...ok"

"ugh whatever...my parents are waiting for me outside I'm going see you later"

"yea"

I know you think I'm crazy right? Turning away a chance to take an extremely cold shower with an extremely hot girl.…

But it gets tiring after a while especially when they are always around you 100% of the time, like I get no breathing space....

don't get me wrong stephanie is a great girl...she is just so clingy....but thats what i get for picking up the first girl

That throws herself at me....

i take a quick shower, change, and head outside to meet my bestfriends Chelsea and aidan...

"hey guys"

"hey ashley"

"wasted homeskillit" i think you can guess which one that was...

"oh gosh please aidan we don't need another white boy trying to go black here"

"Hey!"

me and Chelsea giggle

"So ash you going to the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure i think I'M just going to go home and bed I'm pretty pooped"

Why is aidan gigging?...Oh gosh please don't tell me its cause.…

"You said pooped"...Chelsea stares at him with an amused face while I just stare and wonder how he managed to become my bestfriend....

"auk and on that note i shall say farewell to the fair maiden and her jackass"

Chelsea cracks up while aidan still oblivious to who the jackass i am referring to is

"see yah ashley" me and Chelsea hug

"yea see yah pooooper" aidan giggles

"oh gosh auk see yah"

i make my way to the car when i see too people basically having sex in the parking lot

ugh could you please get a room i say to myself....i must have been staring to long since one of them turned around

to probably tell me off until her eyes got real wide as realization hit us both..there my so called "girlfriend" was making out with some

goth looking bitch

"ashley its um not what it looks like" steph rushes out

"yea I'm sure..." i start walking away

"but..." she grabs my arm

"let go of my arm..now"

she let goes but steps in front of me

"I'm sorry i was just turned on and then carmen was there and then..."

"oh so thats the sluts name..."

"who you calling slut your girl came running to me..."

"hey, no one here is no one trying to argue...it must be hard for you to get a girl or even a human..so i am going to make it easy for you and let you have

my leftovers free of charge...you know since your broke ass couldn't afford anything anyway...so bye have fun kids"

And I turned around and went to my car leaving behind a very sad but well deserved ex and a very angry carmen.

as i was on my way home i couldn't stop thinking about the events that just occurred...i mean it wasn't like it's a big loss

but something about having someone cheat on you..even if you don't really like them...it still feels like you're not good enough...

and i couldn't help but think am i even good enough?.....iv never had a steady girlfriend because it just doesn't ever work out...

i always blame it on them but maybe the problem is me...

before i know it I am about to pull up in my driveway when I see a bunch of moving trucks and boxes being put in them...

I quickly get out of the car and rush inside...

"Dad!?"

"in the kitchen" he answers

"what the hell are they doing with our stuff?"

"ash, sweetie, well I got a promotion at work and you know we really need this.."

I look at him confused but nod my head for him to go on

"well the new job is in ohio...and the only way to work there is if I lived there"

no no no no NO he is not about to say...

"ashley were moving...."

"what!..."

-------

so what do you guys think? feedback is most welcome! I'm new at this so i need as much help and advice as possible =) by the way any better suggestions for the title? feel free to share =)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the advice and positive feedback =) this is the second part of "Fighting a Useless Fight" i am still not sure whether or not i am going to keep both stories up, i am thinking of just doing one at a time. but i am thinking about it. please continuing giving me awesome advice and feedback they really help me out =) hope you enjoy this one =)

girl-lover09- in time those questions will be answered =) and yes like i said i am thinking about doing two stories but since i am new to this i am also thinking of just focusing on one for now. but thanks for the feedback =)

DelicUs92- haha thank you so much, i am glad you enjoyed it =) And yeah i am thinking of focusing on that one first, i hope this chapter gets the same reaction as the first! haha awww! your awesome! and i hope i keep "rocking you sox off!" =)

brokenheartedmhe- thanks so much =) and keep reading!

* * *

spencer POV

i was enjoying my sleeping time until i felt someone staring at me so i slowly open my eyes and low and behold i have a very excited and awake friend on me staring at me

"kkkyyllllaaaa what is so important that you woke me up from my slumber?"

"ummm technically you woke yourself up i just watched" i rolled my eyes..."anyway get dressed you are going somewhere with me"..ugh i really don't want to

"oh well bad news i can't i have to watch the kids"

"nope already taken care of, your parents are home and said that you are mine for the day" she is now smiling from ear to ear but i am not

"but kkyyllaaa"

"don't but kyla me, now go get dressed and hurry up we have to leave in an hour"

As I put the finishing touches on my hair and give myself a quick once over in the mirror and I couldn't lie to myself I was looking pretty good today, I make my way back to my room.…

"dayyuuummnnn girl you looking fiinnnee" i roll my eyes

"Watever lets go, where are we going anyway?"

"that my dear is a secret" she winks at me and makes her way downstairs and out the door

Oh great I know that look and I am in for something today....

kyla POV

ugh thank goodness we are here, spencer won't shut up and i was about two seconds to jumping out the car

"kyla why are we at the airport?" she looks over at me with a confused look

"I told you I had to pick up somebody now come on we are already 15 minutes late.…"

i got a text message earlier saying she would wait for me at the baggage pick up so we start heading over there

"kyla just tell me who it is plllleeeaaassseeee" she is giving me the puppy dog eyes, lucky for me I have prepared myself and will not cave in.…

"spencer stop giving me the puppy dog look, it won't work this time"

"ugh fine but I'm no talking to you"

"FINALLY!" i say a little bit to loud

"But kyla..." I thought she wasn't talking to me?....

"spence shut up she should be here soon"

"she....…" oh boy i shouldn't of said she

"kyla what do you mean she?"

"nothing spence just,.....oh there she is!" before spencer even says anything i am rushing towards my sister basically knocking her over with a hug aI'ms she screams...wait why is she screaming?

unknown POV

where the heck is my suitcase oh wait i think i see it

"um young lady what do you think you are doing?" i turn around and am face to face with a really wrinkly old lady

"I'm getting my suitcase ma'am cause um thats what people usually do at a suitcase pickup"

"Well that aren't your suitcase smartass" what did she just call me?

"whoa now old lady don't get your granny panties in a bunch, this here is my suit case"

"Let go of my suitcase punk!" why is she yelling?

"no, now have a good day, because i sure will with MY suitcase" i turn around and start walking away

"why you little....…AAAAHHHHHHHHH" just as i was about to turn around to see what that noise was i see the old lady flying at me

"Holy shi...oomph" what the hell? oh this freakin ninja grandma!....

"get off me lady!"

"give me my suitcase back!" OW did she just bite my arm!?

"grandma! grandma! get off the nice girl, we have your suitcase!" I don't know who it was but they are my savior!

"oh you do deary?" the fat old lard get off me

"oh I'm sorry sweetheart, but next time you shouldn't take someone's suitcase"

"but i didn't...never mind...ok ma'am" holy cow this lady is crazy

"have a good day"......she walks away

i make my way to the bench making sure i stay out of any old peoples paths...why the heck is my arm throbbing so damn much? i bet she had rabies...

as I'm still walking towards the bench yet another person basically knocks me to the ground before i even think i start screaming and jump into attack position the old lady must have friends! all of the sudden i hear giggling...i open my eyes not even knowing they were shut and let out a huge sigh of relief as

i don't see and old lady only my beautiful little sister...wait my beautiful little sister...

"KYLA!"

spencer POV

ugh I'm in kyla's car so annoyed right now for being woken up early and taken somewhere i can't even know

"kkkyylllaaaaaa where are we going?"

"shut up spence" I basically bother her until we pull up into an airport, why the heck are we at an airport....

"kyla why are we at the airport?" i look over at her

"I told you I had to pick up somebody now come on we are already 15 minutes late.…" who are we picking up? and why does she look like she is hiding something?

"kyla just tell me who it is plllleeeaaassseeee" I give her the puppy dog eyes knowing she will cave in

"spencer stop giving me the puppy dog look, it won't work this time" ugh...she must have prepared herself

"ugh fine but I'm no talking to you" I'm not, I am so mad at her....

"FINALLY!" why did she scream it? it was like I was annoying her or something?....

"but kyla..." ok so not talking to her didn't last long but I am really curious!

"spence shut up she should be here soon"...she?....

"she....?" who is she talking about?

"kyla what do you mean she?" she?...wait kyla is acting weird....she won't tell me who it is....oh gosh....please don't tell me its...

"nothing spence just,.....oh there she is!" before i can say anything she is rushing towards the mystery girl and basically attacking her which makes the girl scream and jump into a karate position thing, i can't really see her face because of the distance i am at so i decide to start walking closer, i guess it finally hit the girl that it was kyla because she s now picking kyla up and holding her really tight, i am just a couple steps from them as a stop abruptly....…as the girl puts her down i see a clear view of her face, her beautiful, stupid face....

"ashley...."


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is another chapter sorry it took so long to be posted but school has got me on my toes! Sorry its short but hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to the lovely DelicUs92 my trip partner who keeps me motivated! You're the best girl=)

Spencer's POV

I stood there frozen not really knowing what to do or say...I couldn't move oh gosh she just looked over here holy cow and her eyes went huge! she must remember me?! Oh gosh what if she remembers what happened.....oh boy I can't take this!!.......oh my goodness they are making their way over here!! im now having an inner panic attack...holyyyyy yellow cow!!.. Ok just calm yourself....ok and breath...breath Spencer....as I'm taking my deep breaths I must look pretty darn strange because Ashley is looking at me with a now confused, weirded out face and Kyla just looks concerned and worried.....

"Ashley this is my best friend Spencer."

Ashley just stands there almost as frozen as i was just seconds ago Kyla coughs and elbows Ashley in the stomach, she quickly snaps out of her frozen state and quickly looks down to the ground, she slowly picks her head back up....oh boy she is going to speak....i wish i could just crawl into a hole....

"Umm...hi.." she clears her throat then continues "it nice to meet you"...meet me?....she doesn't remember me....my face quickly drops..I am guessing Kyla notices since she says something about making our way to the car, but not before she grabs my hand and looks up at me with a sad smile telling me we will talk later...I return a small smile and make my way to the car

Ashley's POV

"KYLA!" I scream as i throw my hands around the shorter girl and pick her up in a huge hug, we are laughing and smiling, just so happy. i place her down

"How you been sis I missed you soooo much!"

"I missed you too ash, and I've been good, just glad to see you"

"Sorry if I took kind of long I kind of got attacked but that's a story for the ride home" she giggles

"Oh well I can't wait to hear this one! And don't worry me and Spencer only got here maybe ten or fifteen minutes ago."... she looks behind me I turn around to see what she is looking at and that's when it hits me...its the blue eyes...its her blue eyes....I swear my eyes just got 10x bigger..she looks so stunned but i have no idea why, before I know it Kyla is walking away and I am following. oh boy we are walking towards her i try to calm myself before looking back up only to see the girl look like she is about to pop...does she know breathing is a must for humans?....i turn to me sister noticing a worried look on her face, what's that about?..she finally stops and turns towards me.

"Ashley this is my best friend Spencer."

What?!...Spencer?...blue eyes is...is...is her best friend Spencer? I just stands there...frozen... Kyla coughs and elbows me in the stomach, I quickly snap out of it..ok Ashley don't say anything stupid I quickly look down to the ground, and I slowly pick my head back up..gosh her eyes are gorgeous!

"umm...hi.." wow I couldn't sound anymore like a 12 year old boy hitting puberty... I clear her throat then continue

"Its nice to meet you" her face immediately drop and I know I said something stupid...

Kyla POV

ok so we are all in the car, Ashley insisted on driving so I gave in, I'm in the passenger seat and Spencer is in the back we haven't talked since the airport and it really starting to bug me

"sooo" I say breaking the silence "Ashley you said you had a story that you would tell me"...she smiles slightly knowing I'm hating the silence...

She sighs "ok well I was getting my suitcase when this old lady......"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyla POV

"So yea after she totally attacked me she just walked away like she didn't do anything but not before she tells me to be more careful next time...probably the weirdest moment of my life"

Ok so I am trying to hold in a much-needed laugh, I can't believe she got attacked by some grandmother! I mean that is the stuff you see in movies or something I just wish I could have seen it!

"But at least I was brave, that grandma had nothing on me!" she turns to me with a proud face before putting her attention back on the road I couldn't help it..I started laughing so hard

"Yea ok ash that's why when I went to go hug you, you jump like ten feet in the air..I bet you thought I was her old person friend ready to attack you or something" I tease her..still laughing I may add

her eyes go wide and she starts blushing "um...erm I don't know what your um..talking a-about" and of course that reaction makes me laugh even harder...oh gosh my stomach is killing me!

Its good to have her back...gosh I missed her...

Ashley POV

Ok so I am sitting her driving with a huge frown on my face while my sister is laughing her head off

"Its not funny...I could have been killed" I pout

"Well maybe next time you shouldn't bother old ladies," she teases

"But I di....ugh nevermind" I sigh..Which of course makes her laugh even more...

I roll my eyes but not before noticing something interesting in the rear view mirror.....a smirking Spencer....

Spence POV

Ok so we have been driving for the past 20 minutes and as much as I want to ignore it, the little banters going on between Kyla and Ashley are too cute and funny.

Kyla won't stop laughing which makes Ashley even angrier which makes Kyla laugh even harder which make Ashley pout, which is so adorable!!...umm I mean funny...yea...funny.

I look up to notice Ashley staring at me smiling through the mirror I quickly stop smiling and turn myself to look out the window, but not before noticing the older Davies frown....gosh why did she have to come back?! I mean I know it makes Kyla happy and that's the only reason I am not flipping out as we speak. ugh! But why now??

Ashley POV

Ok so now I know Spencer officially hates me, why you may ask? I have no freaking idea!! I finally make eye contact with her and she turns away faster then I can blink, which of course makes me frown. I have no idea what I did to this girl I mean we just met! Was it something I said? Something Kyla said?...oh gosh if Kyla said something I swear her ass is mine!!...I slowly turn into our driveway and park the car, I think Spencer got out before I even parked it...what the hell?...Kyla gives me a sad look and says she will help me with my bags. I go to gab the "grandma" suitcase right when I pick it up a sharp pain stings me in my arm...what the heck..Why is my arm throbbing?..I look down to see a nasty bite mark on my arm it has bruised and dry blood fills the 4 teeth gashes....ugh I hate old people!!

Kyla POV

I am carrying one of ash leys bag in the house when I here a pained yell I quickly turn around and see Ashley holding her arm...all she had to do was carry her suitcase..is she that weak?..I make my way over and see the pained look on Ashley's face; dang she must be really hurt. I look at her arm and gasp...

"Eww holy crap Ashley what happened to your arm?!"

"The grandma happened!" dammmmnnnnn that grandma can bite!

"Ok ash give me your bag and make your way in the house"

"Ok" she starts making her way in the house and ends up bumping into Spencer...hey wait...her is my chance to play a little love matcher *insert evil laugh here*

Spencer POV

Ok so maybe I didn't handle this whole situation right, I don't even remember getting out of her car but here I am walking towards he Davies house, I open it knowing its unlocked and make my way upstairs I run into the bathroom and lock the doors behind me 'ok Spencer I don't even know why you are worrying, I mean she doesn't even remember' ok so I am talking to myself...completely normal..I hope

I turn on the sink water and splash my face, I suddenly her a scream I think that was Ashley???...I open the bathroom door and slowly make my way downstairs

"eww holy crap ashley what happened to your arm?!" I don't know why but I got the sudden urge to start running so here I am running towards the front door

BAMMMMM!

ughh..that hurt...I look up and see the beautiful, sexy, lovely, Ashley...wait Ashley!? Ashley Davies is on top of me!! My eyes go wide and so do hers but we don't move..we just stare..it must have only been a couple seconds but it feels like it has been hours of this stare-down we got going on I hear Kyla cough and Ashley quickly gets off of me and gets to her feet, I am soon to follow, I can my face heating up and I know I am blushing...oh great

"Ok well...I am going to put these bags upstairs and order us some pizza, Spencer since your mom is the doctor and stuff do you mind helping Ashley with her arm...ok cool" before her words even sink in she is up those stairs..what has she done?


	5. Chapter 5

ok so here is another chapter *happy dance*

not the longest chapter but I hope you all enjoy it!

keep reading and ideas and advice are always welcomed =)

thanks for the feedback guys!

**Ashley's POV**

I'm still just laying there...on top of Spencer...staring at her she is so beautiful, her hair looks so soft and silky, her plump lips a light rose color and oh gosh her eyes, her eyes are just hypnotizing, I hear Kyla cough...oh gosh what the heck?..She probably thinks I'm a freak or something I finally come back to reality and stand up as quickly as I can and cough a bit, I look up at her and notice she is blushing like crazy. Awe she looks so cute when she blushes...note: make Spencer blush more...ok so Kyla's mouth is moving but what is she saying?...listen Ashley!.....

".....pizza, Spence since your mom is a doctor and stuff do you mind helping Ashley with her arm...ok cool" and Kyla is off...oh great she leaves me with the queen of beauty....queen of beauty? what the hell? when did I start saying dumb stuff like that? I turn to look at her once again and she looks so worried and panicked..gosh she must really not like me..but I don't understand she was fine under me two seconds ago...well you know what I mean...

"listen Spencer, you don't have to help, its not that bad." I start to walk away

"Ash...Ashley..." I turn around

"yea?" I ask staring into her eyes we stay like that for a little bit until she starts moving closer...oh gosh..what is she doing???

"let me see your arm" oh that makes sense..I show her my arm...her eyebrows shoot up

"what bit you an animal??!!" I giggle

"no a rabid grandmother"..I can see she is fighting back a smirk but it comes out anyway

"follow me" she leads me upstairs into the bathroom, a get up on the counter while she looks in the cabinet for stuff to clean my cut

**Spencer POV**

I hate Kyla I hate Kyla I hate Kyla I hate Kyla. Did I mention I hate Kyla?! here I am looking for some medicine for a very hot Ashley who is sitting on the bathroom counter waiting for me to take care...whoa this kind of sounds like a dream I once had...only there was...*cough cough*...I mean um I didn't have a dream about this..um yea I'm going to change the subject now...but anyway ugh I so hate Kyla! I can't believe she left me with her!...breath Spencer..its ok I mean you just got to help her with her cut, you don't even have to really talk to her....

**Ashley POV**

she turns around with a bottle of some sort of liquid, Advil, some swabs, gauze and tape which I am guessing is for bandaging me up. she puts the stuff on the counter next to me, I give her my arm and she opens the bottle of the mystery liquid

"this is only going to hurt for a bit, its going to clean the bite mark so I doesn't get infected" she pours it on my skin and holllllyyy hheeellll it burns!!!

"what the heck!!?? I hate that mystery liquid!! it burns!" I pout

"oh gosh I am sorry" she says like it is her fault she lowers her mouth near the cut and starts blowing on it, ok never mind I love the mystery liquid as long as it gets Spencer to do that!...I think she finally realizes what she just did because her eyes almost popped out of her skull and there she goes blushing again. gosh she is so pretty...anyway she quickly picks her head up and finishes dabbing some other stuff on it that doesn't hurt at all she then covers the bite with the gauze and tapes it on my arm she hands me the Advil

"here take one now, it will help with the pain but other then that you should be fine"

"well thank you Dr. Spencer" she smiles a small smile

"it happens all the time" and as soon has she sais that she then walks away...well more like runs, I'm guessing to go find Kyla whom I adore right now for hooking me up for some Spencer alone time even though we didn't do anything, I don't I just love to be around her I got to remind myself to thank Kyla later...ok so now I know Spencer gets nervous around me...hmmm I think I could have fun with this...*evil smirk*

**Spencer POV**

oh gosh where is Kyla?!...here I am running through the house I don't know why, but all I know is I had to get out of there! what was I thinking..she could have blew on her own finger!...but noooo I just had to help her out..why..I don't know ask my stupid brain why she sent a stupid message to my mouth to blow on Ashley's booboo!...ugh where is Kyla!?

"Spencer?" I jump about ten feet in the air

"gosh Kyla way to give me a heart attack!"

"why were you running in the first place?"

"um..well I just missed you that's all" I grabbed her and suffocated her with a big hug

"all I was doing is ordering pizza Spencer.....but ok then." she looked at me suspiciously "where is Ashley? aren't you suppose to be helping her out"

"I did help her, I also gave her medicine to take but then I came to find you so I don't know where she is."

"oh ok, well lets go pick out a movie or something, I am feeling a little shia-licious today.." I roll my eyes

"ugh Kyla we just saw both the transformers yesterday" I whine

"nobody said anything about transformers, I was thinking eagle eye"

"ugh whatever" I just end it there because I know in the end she is going to win.

**Ashley POV **

"hmmm yea that could do.." I say to myself as I look over myself, I am now wearing a white beater that shows off some of my stomach which, I don't mean to boast but my abs are defiantly something to drool over. I am also wearing my favorite little red shorts, that cover enough but just hugs me in all the right places...

"oh there you are Ashley we were looking for....what are you wearing?" she asks with those eyes that say *I know exactly what you are dong but you are going to tell me anyway*

"Kyla I am just putting on my pjs..I had a long ride and I wasn't comfortable in what I was wearing before"

"right so you thought booty shorts and I tank top that hardly even covers anything would help?" she rolls her eyes

"Kyla you know this is modest for me, I am covered up, would you really want me walking around in what I usually wear to bed?" her eyes widen

"umm NO no I would rather see you in that then have my eyes burn"

"that's what I thought" as I walk out of her room and make my way to the entertainment room

I see Spencer sitting on the couch looking so innocent and cute, gosh I just want to grab her and snuggle with her....did I just say snuggle?...I mean um never mind she just is so darn cute

I clear my throat a bit, and she looks up her eyes widen by the sight and I now I got her attention, I add some sway to my hips and slowly walk over to her. her eyes are filled with a look I get often, want. she licks her lips and I just keep walking closer, I slowly sit down next to her making sure she gets a clear view of my butt, once I am settled I see the remote on the coffee table next to Spencer, I crawl over to her and see her tense up, I reach over her making sure she gets a little view of cleavage, I hear her gulp and I may be hearing things but I swore she just moaned, gosh if I wasn't already wet from seeing her, I defiantly am now, I grab the remote and sit back to where I was, I turn to her and give her a big nose crinkling smile life if nothing happened, her face looks flushed...poor girl, I just couldn't resist.

"ok so Ashley I hope you are ok with eagle eye because that what we are watching...Spencer what's wrong, you look really pale?" she doesn't answer she just kind of sits there aw she is speechless hehe I guess I'll help her out

"Kyla eagle eye is just fine but please start the movie I am a little tired so I don't want to go to bed late or anything." she just nods her head and sits on the recliner leaving the coach to me and Spencer

I turn my head and notice her staring at my exposed legs..hehe ok so she does want me...hmm this should be an interesting movie night.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: ok so I have noticed that through this whole story I still had not explained what the whole reason for Spencer being mad at Ashley was about so I thought I should clear it up, and I know some of you may kill me for pushing off the movie night for a little bit but I thought this might help your view on the story more, hopefully I was right, and hopefully you guys keep reading! You are truly the best! Feedback is most welcomed! By the way the song I used in this story is defiantly not mine it is called Hummingbird and it is by Never Shout Never

I also don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I may make-up but other then that Tom Lynch owns them....=)

**Spencer POV**

**Why me!? Everything was going ok...I just got my lonely life back to how it was before, I finally stitched up my broken heart that was left damaged on the floor, I was doing ok! But nooooo apparently the universe hates it when I am ok! Because she just had to come back!...ugh! And here I am looking helpless sitting next to the same person who screwed me up in the first place! And to make matters even worse she is screwing with my heart again! And I'm letting her! I can't believe she didn't even remember...I wish I didn't remember...but I do...every single second of it I remember...**

_Flashback_

__

_Oh how I love the sound of the lunch bell! I make my way to the quad when I see Kyla_

_"Hey Kyla!" I run over to her and give her a huge hug_

_"Hey there Spencer" she returns the hug_

_"What are you up to"_

_"Oh you know the usual studying for that big test in history..Ugh I hate that man I swear he gives us these test just because he hates me"_

_"Kyla he doesn't hate you he is just doing his job"_

_"Easy for you to say you don't have to worry about any of them miss I am so smart but oh so young" I giggle...Kyla is always teasing me because I am a year younger then everyone in my class..What? Its not my fault I skipped a grade, I am suppose to be a freshman but they made me skip it because I passed some sort of placement test but I wasn't complaining because I got to be in the same class as Kyla!_

_"Yea whatever just study" I start taking my lunch out of the convenient brown bag my mother packed it in...Yea my mom still backs my lunch so what? Just something less I have to do.._

_"Ooo did your mom pack her famous brownies today!" before I even answer Kyla snatches the bag away from my hand and pulls out the little baggy full of the chocolaty goodness and starts stuffing her face_

_"Luckily I asked her to pack two or I wouldn't of got any.." Kyla mumbles some sort of an apology as I take a bite of my sandwich we continue talking about random things_

_End of flashback_

**My life was good...great even...I had the bestest friend ever...I had a loving mother who packed me lunches...I was doing well in school..I had an amazing crush...ugh...the crush...**

_Flashback_

_"So ky I haven't seen your sister today...is she not in school today?" I ask in my most innocent voice_

_"Why you miss her?" she laughs "gosh Spencer one day and your going crazy without her" she continues laughing_

_"I am not going crazy! I was just wondering that is all.." she rolls her eyes_

_"Whatever you say...anyway I think she might of stayed home today, not sure why though" _

_"Oh ok, I just thought maybe I would possibly..Well you know the dance.."_

_"Spence" Kyla cuts me off with a sigh "as much as I love my sister you know you shouldn't get your hopes up with her"_

_"Its just a thought..." I look down_

_"Spencer you know I love you...and that's why I am telling you, you shouldn't..First of all you know she is confused about this whole liking girls deal so as we speak she is still 'in the closet' second of all her friends are like as homophobic as it gets, and if they see you even try you know they are going to say something to her and she is going to listen to them..just let it go Spencer" she looks at me with pleading eyes and I just sigh, knowing what she says is completely true but still wanting to try..._

_"It wouldn't really matter, I mean its not like they know me, your sister doesn't even know me...so what would the big deal be?" its true nobody noticed me, it was like I was invisible to people, as much of time I spent with Kyla it was like Ashley was blinded, she never said o word to me nor did she ever look at me, I was nonexistent to her...._

_"Spencer it doesn't matter if they know you or not, either way your going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen.."_

_End of flashback_

**I could of just stopped there, I could have listened to Kyla and just gone on with my life, admiring from afar. Everything would have been fine, I would have been fine. But of course I didn't...**

_Flashback_

_We are at Kyla's house the night before the dance_

_"Hey ky.." she looks up from her magazine she was reading_

_"Yea?"_

_"I have a idea?"_

_"Oh gosh Spencer please tell me this is not about the whole Ashley nonsense" _

_"Ummm of course not.." she looks at me with the *I don't believe a word your saying look* "ugh fine ok yes it is just hear me out.."_

_"Ugh fine but I am not promising I will approve" I smile _

_"Ok so you said her friends were homophobes right??" _

_"Yeaaa." she looks confused now_

_"Ok well...what if I go to the dance.... AS A BOY!!" I scream as if this answer was going to win me a million dollars.... she looks at me or a second then starts cracking up_

_"Oh my goodness Spencer" she takes big gulps of air "you have seriously lost it!" she continues laughing_

_"...All you had to say was it wouldn't be the best idea..Not laugh in my face" she tries to control herself_

_"Aww I'm sorry Spencer, its just.." she holds in another laugh "yea this isn't she's the man"_

_"Well it worked for Amanda Bynes..gosh" i'm guessing she couldn't hold it in anymore because she is now laughing in my face_

_"Ugh fine I will think of something else..."_

_"Spencer how about you stop coming up with these crazy plans and just let it be, we will go together as friends...come on pleeaasssee just let it go" she looks at me with all seriousness_

_"Ky...how can I let my feelings just be?..I can I just let the person I love go without even try to get to know her...I just want to try"_

_"Do what you want Spencer, but if you get hurt I can only be there so much, I won't be able to help you, and I can't yell at Ashley if she does end up hurting you its your choice and your putting yourself out there.."_

_I knew it hurt her to tell me that, I know she is just looking out for me, but I couldn't just let it go....I want her...I need her...I'm in-love with Ashley Davies...and I can't let it go_

_End of flashback_

**How could I be so stupid, Kyla was there basically screaming at me to not do it...god why didn't I just listen!!...those were the times where I thought love was something that could be conquered, that hope was something that could be achieved.....ugh how naive I was....**

_Flashback_

_So it's the day of the dance and of course I am excited as ever! I spent all night and today getting ready for it, me and Kyla skipped school so we could shop, as much as I thought my dress as a boy plan could have worked Kyla was not fond of it so we went with something different...so the dance is a masquerade ball..LUCKY ME!...anyway since I want to keep my identity still secret and we all know that mask don't cover u your identity! I mean seriously your eyes, hair, and facial features still are visible! Only thing you can't see is the little outer part around your eyes...whoever can't tell who someone is pretty darn stupid! Anyway I can't dye my hair..My mom would kill me so instead I am going to wear green contacts that way if something goes wrong Ashley will think its a blonde hair green eyed girl....not blonde haired blue eyed....I'm a genius right? Ok so it's not the best but Kyla said it was better then my first plan but this was just step one of my first plan step two would be a bit trickier..._

_So here we are getting changed in Kyla's room, Kyla is wearing a really pretty red dress its long enough to hide her black heels but it is stunning other face she has a black mask with red sequence on it, she is keeping her hair down and wavy_

_She looks gorgeous..._

_"Spencer stop staring at my sexy self and go get changed"_

_"Oh gosh don't get such a big head a was admiring the dress"_

_"Yea ok" we both laugh_

_Since Kyla is my "date" we decided I should match her me not being the girly one insisted I wear something that could resemble a tux without looking to much like a butch...when I finish getting ready I give myself a once over...I look pretty good. I'm wearing a black above the knee dress with a red tie loosely hanging on my neck, on my feet I have red and black converse, and on my face I am wearing a black mask that almost covers my eyes but to the point where you can see the Smokey eyeliner that make my fake green eyes pop....my hair half up and half down._

_"Wow Spencer you look hot!" Kyla screams_

_"Thanks ky you don't look to bad yourself" we giggle.._

_We make our way downstairs and into the car I decided to drive but Kyla insisted to use her car but I wasn't complaining who wouldn't w__ant to drive a 2005 Mercedes SLR McLaren?! _

_"Ky so even if you knew me like if you talked to me everyday, which you do, but you wouldn't recognize me right?"_

_"Oh my goodness Spencer how many times to I have to answer you?! No I wouldn't recognize you!"_

_"I am just making sure, I am kind of nervous"_

_"I know, but lets just have fun ok, don't worry everything will be fine" she smiles_

_End of flashback_

**Oh how I wish that could have been true, everything ending up perfectly.... but of course perfect and Spencer never go together...**

_Flashback_

_So me and Kyla got there around 9 and have been dancing since we got here we are having so much fun! The only thing is I still don't see her sister I mean I hope she comes..._

_"Kyla what if she doesn't show up? What if this whole thing is for nothing"_

_"Spencer.." she tries to get my attention but I ignore her_

_"I mean what if I am just waiting there and she doesn't show up...oh gosh she is not going to show up I know it..."_

_"SPENCER! SHUTUP! GOSH TURN AROUND STUPID!" I turn around and I think I just stop breathing there just walking in is the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life...its her...she is wearing a royal blue baby doll dress with black heels that make her legs look outstanding!...her hair is down and curly and her bangs are pulled up in a little bump she has a white mask covering her eyes...she is absolutely breathtaking....she is looking around as if searching for something or someone, she spots her sister and smiles then looks right at me and for a moment its just me and her staring, me being my stupid self, I quickly divert my eyes scarred that she will know it me. What you guys don't know is that earlier I told Kyla to give Ashley a note saying its from her secret "admirer" it basically asked if she could meet this secret admirer at the little garden in the back of the school at 10:45...weird I know but I made sure Kyla gave her a white rose and try to talk her into doing what the letter said_

_"Alright Spencer you might want to make your way to the garden its almost 10:30..Everything is set up don't worry" I hug her tight_

_"Thank you so much ky, for everything"_

_"Yea, just Spencer don't do anything stupid"_

_"Of course not"_

_I make my way to the garden and sit down on the little bench there, I look around and smile at the candles and flowers that are surrounding me...Kyla is truly an amazing friend. I pick up my guitar and start messing with it a little bit just waiting, I hear footsteps and I hurry and put the guitar down....the footsteps get closer and closer until I am face to face with a confused face of Ashley Davies_

_"Umm hi, I'm sorry I was told to meet someone here and..yea I'm sorry I'll be going.."_

_"Um no...your right..um hi" her eyes widen at the realization_

_"Oh..you mean.." she points to me and I nod..silence takes over us..She is the first one to speak "listen I am truly sorry but I don't know if I can.."_

_"No just hear me out ok, please." we look into each others eyes and hers soften and she nods I grab her hand and feel a shock apparently she does to because she looks from ours hands to my face, I smirk and just lead her to the bench, she look around and I guess she likes everything because she tries to hide a smile, I walk over to the little table next to the bench and pick up the batch of white roses and walk over to her, I clear my throat_

_"Um these are the rest of the roses, cause um you only got one so I thought I should give you the rest...so yea" she giggles and smiles at me_

_"Thank you, they're my favorite.."_

_"I know" she looks up quickly "i..uh mean really? That's a good thing I got them" she smirks_

_"Well um I don't want to waste your whole night here.."_

_she whispers barely "you're defiantly not wasting my time"_

_"what?" I say her eyes widen once again and I am guessing she didn't think I would hear her, I smirk but decide I should just drop it_

_" So um I will just do what I wanted to do...yea" I pick up my guitar and adjust on my shoulder, I sit right next to her and strum the first chord_

_"I like you_

_Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me_

_I know that times have been rough_

_For the both of us"_

_I look up at her and into her eyes_

_"But I'll pray for a change_

_You see this world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark, _

_And if this love is what we see it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you"_

_She looks down on the ground but I don't stop playing, I just play harder_

_"You know that I'm a wreck_

_And you know I can't breathe_

_At the edge of my seat with each word_

_As the months turn into years_

_Just know that I will wait... here, _

_For you_

_Cause I prayed for a change"_

_I kneel down right in front of her and at this point I don't care whether or not I get my dress dirty, she lifts up her head_

_"You see this world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark, _

_And if this love is what we see it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you _

_For you _

_For you _

_For you "_

_I try to throw all my feelings into what I am singing and playing, because I want her to know. We are still staring in each other's eyes_

_"This world has lots to offer_

_But in time it will go dark, _

_And if this love is what we see it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_But fall for you"_

_I place my guitar down and grab both of her hands_

_"I know you don't even know who I am, and I know your afraid, but I am here to tell you that I want to be there for you, I want you to know you have someone to be yourself around, someone to love you, someone to care for you, someone who will adore everything you do, someone like me" I pause and continue "Ashley Davies your amazing, I can't even begin to tell you how amazing you are but if you give me the time I promise you I will sit there holding you telling you how amazing you truly are if you wan to hear it." I smile she look at the ground then back up to me_

_"If I don't know you how do you care about me so much? How can I believe you?" I put my hand on her face and she leans into my touch_

_"You don't have to believe me, just let me show you..let me prove to you how much I need you in my life" I slowly lean in making sure what I am about to do is ok..She slowly leans in too telling me she silently agrees our lips touch and this electrical shock takes over my body and man did it feel so good, she pulls me in deeper and I just let her take control, we slowly pull apart and we are both breathing deeply, she smiles and I peck her on the lips_

_End of flashback_

**Ha. seems wonderful doesn't it?...like a dream come true...well like I said thousands of times before perfect and Spencer** **does not go together**

_Flashback_

_Her head is on my shoulder and we are just sitting there talking about anything and everything_

_I look at my clock and see its almost 12, dang time flies when your having the best time for your life!_

_"Um its almost 12" I whisper she mumbles something and I giggle_

_" I don't want this night to end" I smile and kiss her_

_" I don't either" she smiles_

_"What?" I ask_

_"I feel like Cinderella" I laugh_

_"Does that mean I get to be prince charming?" she turns to me and nods her head as she leans in for another kiss_

_"Of course, if I'm Cinderella your my prince charming" I smile_

_"Well if your Cinderella that means you should have a glass slipper"_

_"Ugh your right but I don't" she pouts I laugh_

_"Wait here..." I go over to the table and open my guitar case I pull out a white pearly pick and walk back over to her_

_"Here" I say "the royal white pearl guitar pick, prince charming only gives these to the fair maidens that show up without a glass slipper but he still adores" she laughs_

_"Oh so there is more then one maiden?" she look s at me quizzically _

_"There are many maidens who have tried but you are the fairest one of all the one that I bestow with the white pearl pick, it's like no other" I smile_

_"Your such a weirdo" she laughs and pecks me on the lips "but thank you kind sir I shall cherish it forever!" we laugh _

_"Ashley?" I hear an unknown voice she quickly pulls apart and jumps up from where she was sitting_

_"oh god..Oh god..oh god!..um look at me nothing happened do you understand" she glares at me_

_"Oh hey Ashley there you are I have been looking for you forever, you said you went to the bathroom and just disappeared" ugh and of course right when things were looking perfect the dumb ass jock Mackenzie Jacobs shows up I mean who the hell has a name like mackenzie..dumb ass disgusting little boys apparently...I sigh _

_"Um yea sorry about that babe, I needed some air and um me and my friend...uh" she looks at me with a *what the hell is your name look*_

_" oh um spe...spever" oh yea nice cover up dummy_

_"Um yea spever was just showing me something, and we just got talking and stuff" I can't believe this dumb jock is believing her..ha he's a dumbass_

_"Oh ok well we are all about to leave and hit the after party so um you coming?"_

_"Uh yea I'm just going to say bye and I will meet you out front"_

_"Ok babe" he gives her a disgusting sloppy kiss then turns to me "um it was nice meeting you spever"_

_"I'm sure" I spit out he walks away and I turn to Ashley with a wtf look_

_"Ok well today was nice so yea bye" she is about to walk away_

_"Whoa wait what? Your just going to leave?" she sighs_

_"Listen I can't do this ok, it was stupid I shouldn't have even done anything aright"_

_"You don't mean that, you kissed me! We just spent all this time talking and hugging and kissing YES kissing! I was there!"_

_"god I know what ii did but I am telling you it shouldn't of happened! it didn't even mean anything! I just felt sorry for you that's all!" she is looking everywhere but at me_

_"Oh shut up and stop lying! Your Cinderella remembers! Gosh stop being scared and running away from us! I know it's hard for you but I told you I'm here!" _

_I am now chasing her into the dance hall and we are both screaming at each other_

_"Ashley just trust me! I'm not going to hurt you!" she looks around at the surroundings me not even noticing but now seeing how a bunch of people have circled around us she looks at me with sorry eyes and I know exactly what she is about to do..._

_"Leave me the fuck alone you stupid lesbian! god your disgusting! And don't ever think for a second I would ever even consider giving you a chance! Now leave me the fuck alone you stalker!" I try to hold my tears back and take one more look at her I quickly turn around and just run, I run out the door and jump into the car not turning back before I know it the car door opens and I just start driving knowing its Kyla_

_End of flashback_

**After that day I was completely broke, I didn't talk to anyone but Kyla for the longest time and even her I would hardly talk to, I cried myself to sleep every night, my relationship with my parents became worse to the point where they didn't even acknowledge me, the only thing I concentrated on was my school work, I dropped everything, I dropped music I wouldn't even play anything let alone listen to anything, it hurt to much. I would just come home do my work and lie in bed, I became lifeless.....I gave it my all and for a second I had the whole world in my hands, but in the matter of seconds it completely slipped out. For the longest time I lived my life broken and invisible and finally when I pushed the memories all the way to the back of my head she shows up.....I died that day, and now that she is back I just can't help but fear that it will happen again, but what I don't seem to realize is that it is already happening, she is already killing me slowly...Ashley Davies...you are going to be the death of me.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello wonderful people, I am truly sorry it took me so long to add another chapter. School has got me pretty darn tied up lately. But thanks for the reviews! I love reading them and taking in some of your ideas so keep them coming! Its not that long but I sure hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and that I don't disappoint! Keep reading=)_

**Ashley's POV**

Ok so it's already been like 45 minutes...I hope the movie is almost over..I mean Spencer is just sitting there staring at me every once and awhile and when I look back or move over she either looks away quickly or makes some weird excuse to get up and when she comes back she makes sure she is as far as ever to me. Ugh! This is getting so annoying, I mean I know she wants me but every time I try to make a move she totally shoots me down. I turn to look at her and there she goes looking at me again she quickly averts her eyes but before she can turn her head I grab her chin and face it towards me, I then move so I am just inches from her face. gosh she smells good.

"Spence what's wrong?" her eyes shows that's she is hurting and I don't understand

"n..nothing" she moves my hand and gets up " I need to get a drink...in Kyla's room..upstairs..to quench my thirst..yea so I'll be back" and just like that she is up and gone..what the heck...? what did I do to make her dislike me this much? like seriously...

"Kyla" she doesn't look at me "Kyla!" I say a bit louder

"what I am trying to watch my husband!"

"Oh shush...I need to ask you something"

"Um ok...what sup?"

"Why does Spencer hate me?" Kyla looks down and sighs

"Ash...she doesn't hate you.."

"Well she doesn't like me" I interrupt her " I don't understand, I am not being rude, I know she wants me, and I obviously want her like why doesn't she like me?!"

"Umm I don't' know" she is trying to look everywhere but my face

"Kyla that's bullshit and you know it! I know you know"

"Ash just give her time..."

"Time for what?!"

"Um.." before she can answer Spencer comes back downstairs obviously noticing the heavy tension in the room

"Um sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" she turns to walk away

"No" I get up "don't worry about it..I was just leaving"

"ash..." I hear Kyla say but I don't stop I am too confused and hurt, my own sister wont tell me what's up. I mean she is lying to my face! and Spencer..ugh I don't even want to get started with her...I make my way upstairs and to my room

"Gosh I need to straighten this place up" I say to myself while I step over boxes and clothes. I decide it would be easier to just jump to my bed since there so much stuff....I take a leap but my foot gets caught on a cardboard box making me trip and I fall right into the bookcase..

"Ugh what the heck? who put this here? I don't even read..." I get up and kick the bookcase

"Stupid bookcase" and of course the bookcase gets mad which in return dumps a large pile of books on the floor landing on my big toe

"Ooww! what the fu..!" I look down to the floor to see my high school yearbook

"Whoa haven't seen this in awhile, I thought I lost it..." I blow some dust off and make my way to my bed deciding not to jump since we all know how well that went last time...I lay on my bed, my head leaned up on a pillow against the headboard as I start to skim through the yearbook

**Spencer POV**

so I am sitting here trying to pay attention to ash..I mean the movie yes paying attention to the movie..ok who am I fooling? yes I am staring..but I couldn't help it! she is just so..freakin hot, and beautiful and amazing and ugh! gosh....as my eyes start to wonder upward they lock with her eyes for a second before I quickly turn around and blush...great now she is smirking this is just lovely..before I can even finish my thought I feel a finger gently lift my chin up I quickly avert my eyes to Kyla trying to ask for help but of course she is too busy watching the movie! the goddess lifts my head and faces it towards her face making me lock eyes with her, she then moves closer...holy cow what is she doing?

"Spence what's wrong?" what's wrong? being here with you is wrong! ugh gosh I need to get out of here

"n..nothing" I quickly move her hand off my face and quickly get up as I think of another lame excuse

"I need to get a drink...in Kyla's room..upstairs..to quench my thirst..yea so I'll be back"..nice Spence...that one totally worked

I turn around before anyone can interject and make my way upstairs...and into Kyla's room...which I am now pacing around

"ugh why does this have to be so difficult!" I flop on the bed an scream into the pillow..she is driving me crazy!

after more screaming into the pillow I decided its time to go downstairs while I am making my way down I hear Kyla and Ashley yelling

"Ash just give her time..." give who time?

"Time for what?!" that would be my next question after you guys answer the who...

"um.." oh crap Kyla spotted me, I walk into the room feeling the heavy tension of the argument and suddenly it becomes really awkward

"um sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" I go to make my way upstairs

"no" Ashley says and I turn around looking as confused as Kyla "don't worry about it. I was just leaving" before she goes we make eye contact for the quickest second but its enough time for me to feel everything she is feeling just by that one look...she is hurt..

"Ash..." Kyla tries calling her but she just goes upstairs

"Kyla what was that about?" whoa, ok the look Kyla is giving me could probably kill the devil himself...great..I'm in for it now...

**Kyla POV**

man I love this moviiiiee!!! Shia Labouf you are so amazingly gorgeous and hot and omg!

holy cow I got to tell Spencer....whoa look at Ashley all up in Spencer's bubble whoot whoot maybe they will finally kiss and live happily ever after!!

oh dang Spencer got up and ran...oh boy how much do you want to bet Ashley is going to ask me a question....Kyla just act like your watching TV!....yea good idea Kyla...ok I am going to have to stop talking to myself

"Kyla" just ignore her... "Kyla!" ugh why can't she just watch the movie!

"what I am trying to watch my husband!"

"oh shush...I need to ask you something" oh boy here it comes...

"um ok...what sup?"

"why does Spencer hate me?" ....all I can do is sigh

"ash...she doesn't hate you.."

"well she doesn't like me" she interrupts me" I don't understand, I am not being rude, I know she wants me, and I obviously want her like why doesn't she like me?!"

"umm I don't' know" ok Kyla just don't look at her face and we will all be good

"Kyla that's bullshit and you know it!...I know you know"...I truly hate lying to her..but what am I suppose to do?! Spencer should be the one to tell her not me

"Ash just give her time..."

"time for what?!" ok I can't take this..where the hell is Spencer?..

"um.." oh hey look its Spencer!

"um sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything" she turns to walk away

"no" ash gets up and I look up at her with confusion "don't worry about it. I was just leaving" great now she is mad at me..

"Ash..." I call out to her but she just keeps walking..great she just came home and I already got mad....

"Kyla what was that about?" what was that about?! is she seriously asking me that?

"you know what it was about Spencer!" I say a little harsher then planned, but I am mad and I have the right to be

"whoa ky calm down"

"No Spencer, I will not calm down! do you know how hard it is to lie to my sister!?" I take a deep breath and start again "I can't lie to her, not anymore. I won't go to her and tell her anything because it is not my business to tell but if she ask me anything I WILL answer truthfully" she looks down and I step closer "Spencer you are my best friend and I love you so much, but maybe just maybe you are being unfair right now.." she quickly looks up and interrupts

"unfair?! Kyla how the hell am I being unfair!? you know what she did!"

"Spencer let me talk" she nods and I continue "yes I know what she did to you, but do you even realize how sorry she was? you were so busy to sulk in your own sadness that you didn't even realize that you weren't the only one to get hurt. and sure she messed up, but who hasn't?" I see a tear run down her cheek and I know this isn't the time or place to talk about this "listen we will talk about this more later, but please Spencer I am not asking you to open up to her and forgive her, but just be easy with her, she doesn't even know why your mad and its killing her that you won't even look at her" she looks up at me

"really?"

"Yes really, so how about you try your best to at least be civilized ok" I smile and she smiles back and hugs me

"Ok ky, I am going to get some coke I am actually thirsty this time" I giggle, let go and make my way upstairs to check on Ashley

**Ashley POV**

oh check me out rockin the basketball uniform, gosh I sure do miss junior year...maybe I shouldn't have left after all..

I make my way to the class pictures and look through my class first "Omg there's Madison!..reminds me I have to call her so we can hangout" I spoke out loud to myself I turn the page and start looking at the people on it, I read the title of the page "sophomores" hmm Kyla should be in this one...Dobbins...Dolings...Dominoes...Dominoes? some last name..oh there she is Kyla Davies!!..wow she looks like a weirdo I giggle to myself ok so lets see if there is any cute sophomores in her class....Crystal Adams...hmm she is ok.....Gigi Bachman...ew is that a mole? it takes up her like whole face!...Rick Camden...Spencer Carlin...wait what?! Spencer Carlin went to our school?

I run to the door and just as I am about to open the door BAM! I fall back on my ass clutching my head

"Oh crap sorry Ashley!"

"Kyla do you mind knocking before just barging in!"

"I was just checking on you to make sure you were ok"

"Yea I am just dandy well of course except for this new golf ball size bump on my head"

"Yea sorry about that" I slowly get up

"It's fine but Kyla..?"

"Yea"

"You dint tell me Spencer went to our school..." her eyes went wide


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its been awhile yet again! But here is the 8th chapter =)**

**Thanks for the feedback! I do love reading what you guys think of the story!**

* * *

_Kyla POV_

Oh shayt..did she just ask me what I think she just did? Maybe if I don't answer she will just drop it, I am now looking away dang this room is messy all of the sudden there is a hand waving in front of my face. Kyla don't look…look at the box on the ground. I wonder what is in that box? I know she is probably calling my name and such but i am not sure I want to have this conversation with her. Wait what am I doing? I promised myself I wouldn't lie to her..ok maybe this is a good time to talk she looks pretty pissed.

"Yea" I say lamely

"Yea?" she looks at me confused

"Yes she went to our school"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"You never asked"

"Well I am asking now"

"Asking what now?"

"She went to our school"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"KYLA?"

"What?! Gosh Ashley yes she went to our school you saw it yourself! What else do you want me to say?!" ok so maybe I shouldn't of asked that…

"Why don't I remember her?" she looks so confused, but I really can't help her to much

"I really don't know Ashley, truly, Spencer has been my best friend since..well forever, it still surprises me that you don't remember her not even a little bit."

"Your kidding me right?"

"No Ashley I'm not."

"well I guess that makes sense, I don't remember a lot from high school, I didn't pay attention to much then, I was well sort of a bitch.."

"sort of? Ash, Spencer would come over our house like all the time. You would just always ignore us you were to busy with…"

"I know I know" she interrupts "don't let me think about it…gosh I just don't understand.." she pauses and her eyes get really wide " oh my goodness! Is that why she is mad?" now my eyes are wide

"Um what do you mean?" oh gosh does she remember the dance?!

"Did I use to pick on her?!" I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding in

"Um no not really…" before I can say anything else I hear someone calling my name

"Kyla?!" oh thank gosh!

"Yea Spencer?"

"You coming back down" I giggle knowing Spencer doesn't like being alone for to long because she gets scared

"Yea Spencer, be down in a minute" I turn to Ashley noticing a frown on her face

"Ashley look at me, we will talk about this later but right now don't think about it ok, just think about getting to know Spencer this time." She smiles at me and I return it

"Ok key, lets go so I can flirt with my future woman" I giggle

"Whatever you say ash"

_Spencer POV_

Ok so I have been sitting here drinking this coke for a good 15 minutes, by myself I may add! And I hate being by myself for long, I finally can't take it so I decide to call her

"KYLA?!" I wait a few seconds and she replies

"Yea Spence?"

"You coming back down?!"

"Yea Spencer be down in a minute" I make my way over to the sofa and sit myself down, gosh I am pretty tired, I pick up the blanket that was laying on the sofa and put it around me…

"Spencer" I hear kyla's voice..why am I shaking? Wait why is it so dark??

"Kyla stop, I'll do it" I hear another voice, but this one is different

"Spencer" I hear my name again but this time it isn't Kyla's voice it's a much more sexy voice, I feel a hand caress my cheek as the person whispers something again

"Spencer you have to wake up" wait…wakeup? Oh that's why its so damn dark in here! I open my eyes and am immediately am met with big brown orbs

wow she is so beautiful. I see her smiling really wide…

"You think I'm beautiful?" she whispers so softly..oh shoot! I said that out loud, I think she notices my panicking state because she drops it, smiles once more and stands all the way up from her kneeling position in front of me

"Ok well its kind of late I am going to head to bed but um you two, do you mind cleaning this place up a bit? No? ok well thanks bye" ugh I hate Kyla

_Ashley POV_

I love Kyla, gosh isn't she just great! She makes her way upstairs which I am so grateful for, maybe now I can get miss future Ashley's girlfriend to talk to me..

"Soooo" I say, she is looking at the floor I walk over and stand right next to her then start to stare at the floor also.

"What are you staring at?" she asked

"Nothing, I am trying to see what interest you so much down here, but nothing seems to interesting which makes me kind of sad that a boring floor can keep your attention more then me" she giggles the cutest giigle I have ever seen

"I like you laugh" she blushes

"Umm thanks"

"Ok so maybe we should start straitening up a bit?"

"Yea I guess, you know since we were kind of forced upon the job"

"haha yea, wells that's Kyla" she smiles and nods

Before I know it we are done cleaning, there wasn't that much just some plates from dinner and cups which were all plastic so I just threw all that away.

We both stand there awkwardly before she speaks up

"Um well since were done I guess I will go to bed.."

"No!..i mean um you want some coke or something"

"Uh" she looks at the steps then back at me "sure"

We walk to the kitchen and she sits on one of the stools in front of the counter

I take out two cokes and place on in front of her as I lean against the counter across from her

"So tell me about yourself Spencer"

"Umm there is not really much to tell"

"Sure there is, I bet you're a really interesting girl."

"Not at all, actually I am pretty boring" I start walking towards her but stop right in front of her.

"I doubt that" I say

"Well I guess I am one of those girls who can't really describe herself"

"Well how is someone suppose to get to know you" I walk even closer to her

"I guess to get to know me someone would have to hang with me, and see by my actions" we are now face to face and I can see her look quickly at my lips then at me

"I wouldn't mind that at all" I whisper

* * *

**hope that chapter was somewhat good=) I apologize now for the cliffhanger! Lol.**

**Please keep writing feedback and reading =)**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey readers! sorry it has taking me soooooo long to review! School has got me working left and right. I am working on the next chapter already and hopefully it will be up by this weekend. This isn't a very long chapter but hopefully you will still enjoy it =) reviews are always welcome! _

_yours truly,_

_-amorvacio22_

**Spencer POV**

"I wouldn't mind that at all" she whispers

gosh why is she doing this to me, its stinking torture! Ugh I want to kiss her so bad, but I can't…I can't let her just flash me a smile and sweet talk me, but I do not want to run away like a coward because I Spencer Carlin am not a coward!...hmmm actually I could have a little fun here…I look into her eyes and notice they have gotten so much darker I slowly lean in and right when her lips are about to touch mine I quickly move my head to the side so she kisses air, I hear her groan but before she can say anything I put my lips to her ear

"I bet you wouldn't" I turn around and start to walk away but quickly turn around before I exit the kitchen

"Oh and just incase you didn't catch that action right there you might want to write it down you know so you remember….I'm not easy"

I smile and turn back around making my way to the steps and into the guestroom I always stay in. You would think I would have this sly smile and be happy because I got Ashley all flustered but I'm not, all I wanted to do was ignore this whole thing between me and Ashley until she left again, and here I am basically pulling her in, I am not going through this again, I promised myself I wouldn't. I just finished putting the pieces back together and I am really not in the mood to watch it shatter right in front of my eyes. That's it I am keeping my distance from that girl at all cost!...I plop down on the bed not caring what I am wearing I'm to tired to change right now…I start drifting off to sleep knowing I want to ignore her but realizing this is going to be pretty damn hard.

**Ashley POV**

So I am now sitting in Kyla's bed right now trying to recover from whatever that was in the kitchen. Gosh I loved it but hated it just as much! I was so close..then next thing I know she is across the room telling me to take notes and leaves, while I am still standing there all flustered just from having her that close to me, but if that's how she wants to play, I will play just as hard. The only thing that keeps bothering me is that when she was that close and this whole time she really reminds me of someone, I can't think of who but I feel like I have met her before but I don't know maybe its just me going crazy, I eventually make my way up to Kyla's room after taking a short detour through the bathroom…no not for the dirty reason!..if you got to go you got to go! Anywhere that bring me to where I am now, looking through the yearbook again well to be more specific Spencer in the yearbook I just can't understand how I don't remember her even though she does look a lot different now then in these pictures. In high school she had really cute chubby cheeks, and bug square glasses and she kept her hair out long, at least for this picture she did. As I am continuing to look through the book my sister calls my name, I actually forgot she was in here…

"Yea Kyla?"

"Have you not been listening to the whole conversation?" what conversation?

"Huh?"

"Ugh ash your such a jerk"

"Sorry! I was reading" I close the book "But there now proceed"

she sighs but continues "anyway I was asking how did it go downstairs?"

"Kyla I know you were eavesdropping so do I really need to explain?"

"Well damn why would you just assume that?"

"So you weren't?"

"No I defiantly was I was just saying don't jump to conclusions" she smirks

"Shut up Kyla" I laugh but then frown once I realize what I was just thinking about

"Ash what's wrong?"

"Kyla how could I forget someone like that? How is it that when I first saw Spencer its like a new part of me was born like she was my missing piece to make me feel whole and as corny as that sounds its true! I just don't understand, I can't get her out of my mind yet she went to school with me for I don't know how many years and I never once even noticed her!" I catch my breath after that long rant.

"Damn girl did you breath once through that thing"

"You know what forget you Kyla" I start to get up but she pulls me back down

"Ash chill, you know I am here for you but what do you want me to say? Yes you didn't notice her but that was then this is now ok, and remember the way you think now is so different then the way you thought in high school you probably have seen her before but with you being one of the popular girls you just didn't pay any mind to her, you had a reputation to hold."

"Wow Ky way to make me sound like a bitch"

"Well you were" she laughs as I playfully hit her "but you're not now" she smirks

"I understand I was different in high school, but what I don't understand is how when I look at Spencer I just feel drawn to her like I need her, so if I saw her in high school how did I not feel the same way?"

"Ash I don't know the exact reason and I wish I could tell you but I can't, everyone changes Ashley. I mean think about it, I'm your sister and you didn't even notice me until after you left king high. And I live with you! That's some crazy stuff right there"

"I know, and I am sorry Ky, you know that rite?"

"Ash I know, and like I said the past is the past what matters is what's happening right now and what you are going to make of it."

**Kyla's POV**

She smiles and hugs me as I hug her back, I do love who my sister is now. I mean if you would have asked me that we would be having a heart filled conversation while she still attended king high I would probably laugh in your face. I know she remembers Spencer just a bit; she has to remember her just a little bit. I mean that disguise that Spencer wore at the dance wasn't the best I mean sure her eyes were a different color and sure she wore a mask….ok maybe it was I pretty good costume but Spencer said she said her name was spever? I mean spever? Gosh ash can be dense, sometimes I wish I could just yell out loud that's the green eyed girl! And then they run and kiss and makeup and have many spashley babies. But I can't. ugh.

"Helllllooo…kyla hommmee?" oh right I was talking to ash

"Yea sorry just spaced out for a second"

"Ky I want to talk to you about something else real quick, and it doesn't have to do with Spencer"

"Ok what's up"

"Well you remember that night of the masquerade dance?"

"Um yea…what about it" I start becoming nervous not wanting to have this conversation at all.

"You remember that other day when we were talking on he phone and you asked me if there was anyone I wanted to see here since iv been gone for awhile?"

"Yes ash stop stalling and just tell me what's up" ok so I am being a bit pushy but she is beating around the bush here and its getting on my nerves

"Ok…ok..well there is someone I want to see, someone I have been thinking about ever since that night" oh gosh please don't say that dude you were with he is a douche

"Who ash?" what? Don't look at m like that I really want to know

"The green eyed girl" what! Oh gosh this has more to do with Spencer then she thinks..!


End file.
